It's All Coming Back to Me Now
by KelsiMellark
Summary: Quinn returns to Lima after a year at Yale. Based on Glee 100 except Quick never happened. Because at the end of the day, you'll still comeback. You'll still remember. Fabrevans will always be my happy ending. Please R & R :)
1. Home

A/n: Hi guys! It's been too looong since I wrote a story. I've been very busy with college. Anyways I just saw the 100th episode of Glee and God knows how much I wish Fabrevans happened. I mean I like Quick and all, but Fabrevans will always be my OTP. Sooo this one is for all my fellow Fabrevans shippers out there, never lose hope lovelies! Xx

As always, yep you guess it… of course I don't own anything.

Summary: and at the end of the day, you will still come back. You would still remember. They will always be my home.

Quinn POV

I was too excited to even hide it. I was going back to Lima. Scratch that, I was coming home. I know it's not one of the happiest days… after all, we're going back to say goodbye to Glee Club right? But damn it still feels so good to be back.

"Where are we heading first? Your mom?" Biff suddenly shook me out of my thoughts. I was hesitant in tagging him along; he was never really good with socializing. Besides, I'm still not sure Biff is the perfect boyfriend. He has his flaws, but hey I have mine… and it's a long list.

"Well it's impossible for mom to be home at this hour. I am going to bring you to the hotel. Then I'm just going to freshen up and meet with some friends." I replied softly. I was too distracted to where his hands were going. I know his driver could easily 'not look' at what is happening in the back seat, but it still didn't feel right.

"Can't we just stay in the hotel today? You wouldn't want to leave me alone there would you?" As much as Biff is what Yale considers to be 'the best boyfriend' material, I still find it rushed if we ever do it at this time. We've only been dating for two months and I still have a lot to know and the same goes for him about me.

"I told you Lima is a small town. You'll just get bored. You're the one who insisted to come. Not my problem hun." I gave him a soft peck on the cheek then prepared to go down. Nothing is going to stop me from having fun this week. I'm home. That's all that matters now. I can deal with Biff when we come back to Yale.

Walking the halls of McKinley never felt as good as this time. After just a year in college, it already feels like I have changed a lot. It's still scary how everything is different and same both at the same time. I roamed the halls with ease, like I can do it even with my eyes closed. All too soon, I was already at my destination. The choir room. All the new faces still overwhelm me. I know I've already been back before and even tutored Kitty, but it's still awkward for me to see someone else seated in the exact same seat I was in not too long ago.

"Quinn!" Brittany was the first one to see me and quickly managed to hug me. "I've missed you so much! I haven't seen you since you know… the funeral." At least she whispered the last part. Everyone is still sensitive on the topic. Finn was a big part of our Glee club family and is a tragic loss.

"I missed you too, Britt!" I smiled in return and just like that she went back to her seat beside Santana. Some things never change.

"Hey stranger" I swear I felt myself jump out of my skin. Sam on the other hand burst into laughter.

"Sam! You know I hate it when people sneak up on me!" I can't even explain how my face looked while I slapped his arm in retaliation.

"Relax, Q. I'm not going to eat you. You were blocking the door sorry." I can tell he was still trying to hold back the remaining laughs he had in him. He took two seats from the seats on the back and settled them to the side. He sat down and patted the other seat next to him. Even though I still hate him for almost giving me a heart attack, I accepted the offer.

"So, miss. Scaredy skirts, what's up?" He never fails to make fun of me. Still, I am thankful at how easy our friendship has become. It still amazes me how we became so close after all the stupidity I did. It feels like a life time ago.

"Oh you know…" After a few seconds, there it was… the famous Sam Evans smirk. "dandy."

"Dandy? Really Quinn? You can't think of a better comeback?" Sam didn't even bother to stop himself from laughing; it was too hard to resist the temptation to push him off the chair. Just then, the whole room fell silent. I nudged Sam a little as I heard Kurt whisper 'talk to each other' to Rachel. I guess some things never really do change. I sighed as I quietly listened to Rachel talk to Mercedes with genuine fakeness in her voice. I listened as Mr. Shue gave his lesson. This is how it always was. And I would never change anything. I am finally home. I can already tell this week will be a blast.


	2. Breadstix and confrontations

Sam POV

"These are the best breadsticks ever!" Quinn announced with joy. We were at our usual hang out, one of the only few decent hang outs in Lima, BreadStix. Santana, Puck, Quinn and Mike were feeling like reminiscing so they wanted to eat here. Artie and I happened to love tagging along.

"Are you kidding me? These are the worst breadsticks to ever go in my mouth!" Oh I forgot, Quinn's boyfriend was also here. Well, he wasn't really supposed to be here. Quinn simply answered her phone then two minutes after he's here. In my opinion, he isn't really happy to be here. He just happened to be bored in his hotel room. Probably just bored of his problem-less life. I saw the way he DIDN'T watch Q's number in Glee earlier. Not that I was turned on 'that much' but who won't watch the unholy trinity perform Toxic? Biff. That's who.

"Biff." Quinn said sternly. I wanted to laugh so badly but Mike was already glaring at me. Puck on the other hand was already stifling his laughter.

"What? I'm just saying the truth. These taste poor." I can't believe he is actually debating Quinn. No one does that.

"Okay I'm sure there was something wrong in that sentence" Santana butt in. Maybe this tag-along dinner would actually turn out to be memorable.

"Why? It really tastes poor. Like only poor people would eat" Oh man, he didn't just go there. I tried looking at Puck but his face was firm. Artie on the other hand almost spit some of the breadsticks he was chewing. Are we really just talking about food?

"Like seriously, why do you guys even eat here? Everyone looks poor here." Despite Quinn's ice cold glare and Santana's rising eyebrows, he still kept on rambling.

"I just don't get poor people. They look unattractive. Maybe it's the homelessness." That was the time Quinn stood up. Everybody was looking at me. I wanted to hide under the table. I'm not homeless anymore okay? But that hurt.

"Enough. Biff, can we talk in private?" Quinn was already walking away from the table. Biff on the other hand, looked like this happened to them every day.

"Wow." Was all Mike can say. Santana simply rolled her eyes as we continued to eat in silence. Of course, we will never admit we were all trying to listen to their hushed voices as they fought. After a couple more minutes, Q looked so frustrated it was scary. She was always scary when she was mad. Either she'll hate you or she won't be able to take it and will simply cry. The latter was always worst.

"Should we do something?" Mike whispered. As if they will hear him. They were too busy.

"Yikes!" Artie managed to react when Quinn held Biff's nose against her two fingers and pulled as if her life depended on it. For seconds, no one bothered to move as we only dared to watch how Quinn twisted his nose until it turned bright red.

"Oh you had a broken sternum when you were younger? I'm sorry. I guess you shouldn't have said that about Beth!" Quinn was now shouting.

"Okay, I heard Beth's name. Now we should butt in!" Puck was already half way through as he seemingly declared war against Biff. Common sense dictates, Biff was quite beaten up.

"You sure you're okay Q?" Puck asked Quinn as she had another order of pasta. Instead of going home after the fight, and the break-up, Quinn said she wanted to stay and have the fun she originally planned. Turned out their argument lead to Quinn confessing to Biff about Beth and well all was history. As we ate more food we no longer needed, Biff on the other hand went back to Yale… single. At least she looks like she's taking the break-up well.

"Of course I am. Two months isn't that long to get too attached. Besides, he wasn't a lost." Quinn flashed us one of her genuine smiles assuring us she was actually okay.

"What exactly did he say?" Santana obviously wanted to know the details even though today was the first time she met Biff.

"The douche said Beth would be a headache." I swear I saw Puck wince. Together or not, everybody already knows they are still fragile about Beth. Even after they have mended and are now close as siblings, it was still an issue.

"Yeah I know. No problem. Don't worry about me. Let's have some real fun!" Let's just say dancing in Breadstix wasn't really possible until Quinn came back. Long after Breadstix closed, we were still having the time of our lives as we decided to take our little party to Mike's house. We were so drunk I was worrying we all won't be able to go to glee club the next day. Of course the next day, Rachel was the first one to say "what the hell happened to you guys?"

"Quinn happened" I simply replied and we all burst into laughter.


	3. We'll be okay

Quinn POV

I think I cried a whole year's worth of tears. Mr. Shue brought us, the original team, to the auditorium to give our respects to Finn as we transferred his picture there. I know that everyone will still keep in touch, of course we are. We are a family after all, but it still feels like there is something definitely changing. Something is breaking. Maybe it was just my heart.

"C'mon Quinn. Let's go. They're all waiting." Rachel's eyes were still puffy from crying. We are now coming close to our last song as a Glee Club. Great. Here come the tears… again.

"Yeah I'll be right there. I just have to fix my make-up." Rachel nodded in reply as she walked away with Kurt and Santana. I was already near the ladies room when I remembered I left my purse in the choir room. Great. My purse, the only thing left in there.

"Sam…? What are you still doing here?" I asked as I found him sitting on the floor of the now future computer laboratory. Nothing is left here. Except well, Sam, my purse and I.

"I can't take it." Sam's voice breaking cracked my heart into pieces.

"The club might already be disbanded but not our family, Sammy."

"No. I mean I can't take being there. When I know it was all my fault."

"You lost me at fault…" I sat beside him, trying not to trash my dress. I can feel his deep sigh.

"It's okay, you can tell me. I mean if you want to. Or maybe you would want me to call someone…? I didn't know if I was the right person for this.

"No, no. I can. I—I just…" He took a deep breath and paused. I didn't push him. But I'm glad he still continued although I could see the tears already forming in his eyes.

"Ever since Finn's passing, Blaine and I took charge of leading the club. I never felt more involved with everything than before. I vowed to make Finn proud, no matter where he is now. Instead, look what I have done… I managed to end Glee." This time, tears were already rolling down his cheeks. He didn't even bother to wipe them away. He just cried.

"Hey Sam… don't you ever think this is your fault you hear me? Maybe it was really just time already. I heard the set-list. You guys were great. I've talked to Artie; he also said that everything was good in the club. Ergo, you didn't have any shortcomings. I'm sure wherever Finn is right now; he is smiling down at you…" I inched a little bit closer to him and he in return slump down to rest his head on my shoulder.

"I just don't get why we can't get another chance. Another year. They could have done more." S am's voice was muffled and I can feel his tears sticking on my neck.

"Glee served it's time. It changed us in many ways we can't even imagine. Maybe it's just really time." I couldn't think of a better response because honestly, I'm asking the same question. It was our safe ground. Disbanding glee club was like taking away our sandbox where we were free to be whoever we wanted to be.

"I want everything to be okay Q"

"Everything is already fine. Just, try not thinking about it that much. I mean, all the remaining underclassmen, they seem to be fine with it. Mr. Shue is expecting a baby so I don't think he's going to be bored anytime soon. You guys on the other hand, you already have your futures in front of you." My mind went back to the life I temporarily left at Yale. I probably would have to explain to a lot of people why Biff is no longer with me next week. Or maybe I won't because he already did. I don't even care. I just hope he will be okay. Puck, Sam and Mike really got him good.

"Yeah, New York. It's the only thing I'm looking forward to right now, ya know…" Sam lifted his head from my shoulder and wiped his face with the sleeves of his polo.

"That's good! Rach told me about how you clearly pictured what you wanted when you guys visited them in NYC." I gave him an encouraging smile. I'm also looking forward to the day where I shall see his face in commercials or on a poster and be proud of him.

"Almost all of us are already in New York. It sucks you won't be there though."

"Samuel Evans, are you freakin kidding me? I'm like 3 hours away from you guys! I even visit those guys when I'm not busy. I promise you, you won't miss me once you get to New York!" He was smiling even bigger now.

"I want you to pinky swear Barbie." He said in his most serious mock tone.

"I swear I'll visit you there Ken." I replied with equal mocking tone as I hooked pinkies with him.

"Alright you two, fun is over! Workers will be here in a little while to measure the area so clear out!" Sue couldn't choose of a better moment to interrupt.

"Ya got it coach. We'll be out soon." I replied smiling at my former coach. She smiled back. She rarely does that. Maybe she just misses me.

"C'mon, I wouldn't want to miss Mr. Shue's pizza!" Sam was already up on his feet before I know it. He held my hand and pulled me up from the floor, handed me my purse and lead me out of the room, never letting go of my hand.


	4. Surprise!

A/n: Hi guys! Thank you for the views! You've been so great, as usual. Anyway, I'm still not sure how long this story is going to be. I don't want it to be rushed. Like their story needs to develop first right? But I promise to give you guys a bit of fluff every chapter. Can you guys do me a favor? Can you please comment your suggestions for the story? Or just review. That would mean a lot to me. Thank you! :D

Sam POV

~~ 6 months later ~~

"Hey Sam, wake up dude! You're phone is ringing like crazy!" Artie, I found out was a very light sleeper. We already moved in out NYC apartment. After looking for the perfect apartment, we decided to invite Kurt, Rachel and Santana to join us in a bigger apartment. We found a nice one with three bedrooms, two toilet and baths and a balcony. Best part was it was in all of our budgets. The biggest room went to Rachel, Santana and Brittany. They made a divider. The only way they could Rachel agree to this was if she got a bigger part. It didn't have any problem with Brittany; Santana took some convincing but soon gave in. The other room went to Blaine and Kurt while the smallest one went to me and Artie. We didn't mind. We were in NYC!

"Hello" My voice was still coated with sleep. Can you blame me? It's like 6 am.

"Hey Ken." That woke me up.

"Quinn?" I quickly removed the phone from my ear to check the caller id. It was really her! Artie threw a pillow at me and yelled 'Quinn! It's 6 freakin am! Sam get the call outside!' I threw the pillow back at him and went out to the kitchen.

"Hi. Okay hi Q. What's up?" I tried to not sound to sleep deprived and at the same time not to ecstatic.

"Hey. I'm sorry I woke you guys up. Is it a bad time?"

"No! It's okay. What's up?" I mentally calculated how long since I last talked to her. I believe it was before she left for Yale. She said she'd keep in touch. That's so nice of her.

"Well uh… I was supposed to go to a show today in NYC for our school activity. It was supposed to be at 8 am today and I left early so I'm kind of… early." I can almost see the smile I felt she was forming while on the phone.

"Great! Where are you?" I opened the Balcony door to feel the air come in. Everybody is still asleep. She's right. She is early. That's when I heard a knock on the door.

"Wait hold that thought. I gotta check something out." When I opened the door, well guess who it was. No other than Quinn Fabray.

"Yeah sure I'll hold."

"Q!" I don't care if I'm still in my underwear. It's nothing she didn't see before.

"Hey Sammy! I'm sorry it's too early! But I brought breakfast!" I released her from the hug to take one good look at her. She still looks the same as the last time I saw her. Only her hair was sort of longer now.

"Nah it's okay. Everybody is still asleep though." I opened the door all the way to let her in.

"Yeah. I figured. Sorry I called you. The thing is, you were the only one I pinky sweared with."

"So you have like 2 hours before you have to go to the show?" I asked as took the paper bag she was holding. Pancakes and coffee. What a treat for this Thursday morning.

"That's the thing. They suddenly called me that the show was moved to Friday. I was already halfway so I thought what the hell right?" she put down her purse as she helped me remove the pancakes from their paper bags.

"What's all the racket about Trouty Mouth?! Wait, Quinn?!" The Latina was already hugging Quinn in a second.

"Hey San. I brought breakfast."

"Oh Q! Why didn't you call me that you were coming?! Did you get lost? It's your first time in this apartment right?"

"Nah. I asked Blaine for the address two weeks ago."

"So Q, what brings you here without a warning?" Santana was already holding a cup of coffee that Quinn brought.

"I was chosen to watch a show here. But turns out it got moved to Friday. But since I was already half way, I said what the hell? So I drove straight here. I was hoping to find a hotel later." Quinn replied.

"No need! You can stay here Quinnieee!" Rachel was already up and hugging Quinn. "You can sleep in my half of the room. I can get extra beddings!" Rachel shares a room with Santana and Brittany. Santana gave her no choice since there were only three rooms and she doesn't like to sleep with Artie and me. At least her side of the room had one of the two comfort rooms.

"Thanks Rach! It would only be till Friday." Quinn is such a sweetheart now compared in high school.

"Unfortunately, we have shifts to go work for today so we can't be with you here but you are always welcome." Santana pouted a little before helping herself with her sandwich.

After everybody was well awake and ready to go, they bid their goodbyes to Quinn. She's stuck with Blaine and I for today. Santana and Kurt had shifts in the diner while Rachel had classes. Blaine would later go to his class. Artie and Brittany would shoot some clips for Artie's project.

"Just call me when you need anything Q okay? I'll see you later!" Santana hugged her tightly. Sometimes I can't believe how Santana is so nice to the people she likes.

"Yeah I'll be fine! I have Blaine and Sam. Sometimes I feel like you forget I've been in New York before!" She giggled slightly. The way she did it made her eyes twinkle and scrunch up her face a bit. I swear it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my life. Then again, Quinn was always pretty.

"Blaine, make sure Quinn will have fun okay? I'll see you later." On the other hand, Kurt was also giving his goodbye-reminders to Blaine. He hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek before finally pulling everyone out the door.

"Have fun Quinn!" Kurt gave Quinn a flying kiss and just like that, they were already out the door and out of earshot.

"So… What were you guys supposed to do today? I can…"

"Quinn, no worries! Unless you don't want to be out with Sam and I today?" Blaine cut her off before she can even tell us that we can go leave her if we want.

"Yeah, you know what, let me just put pants on then will be out already!" I ran off to our room and get some pants. God, I just realized I've been in nothing but my boxers the whole time Q was around.


	5. Here's to Us

Sam POV

It was almost lunch time when Blaine needed to leave to go to his classes. Under normal circumstances, I would have just told him to skip but right now, Quinn might scold at me if she hears me. Besides, a little alone time with her wouldn't hurt. I'd also love to catch up with her before everyone else does.

"Sam. Again, if you have plans, you can just ditch me here and I can find my way…"

"Quinn." I stopped from walking and stood in front of her. I held her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye before continuing. She was already smiling and I can feel she isn't taking me seriously.

"Again, I have nothing to do today. I won't leave you here okay? I won't leave you even there were zombies running after us and you run like a turtle."

"I prefer Avatars. And excuse me! I don't run like a turtle!" Before I even knew it, she was already out of my grasp and running away from me. I barely heard her say 'Catch me zombie'. Despite being in a state of shock, I started running after her.

"Gotcha!" I know I'm being too much of a kid but I feel very proud catching her. I launched my hands on her waist tickling her with the remaining rush I felt.

"Ahhhh! Sam! Stop it!" She can't even get the words out of her mouth straight. I was confused because she sounded like she was laughing but tears were flowing from her eyes but at the same time she sounded like a dying walrus. I finally let her go but still kept her close at an arm's distance.

"Okay, no more running." Quinn straightened her dress and tried to loosen the tangles that formed in her hair.

"Deal. I'm hungry. Lunch on me?"

"So what's the deal? I mean why are you the only one watching a show? Where are your other classmates?" I'm so proud I got Quinn to eat in one of my favorite places in New York. She originally wanted to eat at the diner so we could also hangout with Kurt and Santana but I begged her to trust me on lunch.

"Actually, it's not exactly for school. It's actually a reward I got." She blushed against the sun. We were sitting near the fountain where we first sat almost three years ago. We bought burgers to go and went straight to the park.

"A reward for what?" great. Now, I was even more intrigued.

"My professor gave me the tickets. She said it was because I uh… I got the lead role in the school play."

"What? Quinn! That's great! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I should have brought you somewhere fancy so we could have celebrated!" I don't know but I felt so proud. Again, I admired her how she was able to turn everything around with ease.

"It's not such a big deal. She, my professor, was just so proud the lead came from her class." Quinn, of course tried to make it a small thing but of course it was a big deal.

"No! She was just right to do that! That's so great. I'm happy to hear that." I couldn't see but I'm pretty sure I'm smiling like a dope.

"Thanks." She smiled softly, "Actually, I didn't have anyone to share the tickets with because my friends weren't available today but since it was moved tomorrow… I uh, I still haven't asked anyone…" Quinn Fabray was searching for the right words.

"It's a date?" I half joked. What the hell if she says yes right? She's still Quinn freakin Fabray after all.

"It's so not a date! They're free tickets!" Well at least I tried my luck.

"You said that gentlemen only paid on first dates." I faked a pout but can't resist and soon started laughing.

"It gets void after a year." I can tell she's joking. So I started laughing which in return, almost made me fall into the fountain. Who would think Quinn is that strong.

I don't know where all the time went. The day was relatively a blur. One moment we were eating burgers by the fountain, then we got ice pops, and roamed the city non-stop. Before I knew it, Santana was already calling to check up on us.

"Hey San." Quinn picked up her phone. "Yeah, we're good… Yeah it was... Oh Blaine left... I'm with Sam… Oh of course… Yeah I'll talk to you later… oh you were?... okay we'll see you… bye San."

"That was Santana" It was already dark so I couldn't see Quinn's face but there was something in the tone of her voice, like she was smiling but I can't see much.

"Yeah? So do you want to go back now?" I asked, trying to steady my shaky voice.

"Samuel Evans. Stop being such a hero. Here, take your jacket back! You're cold!" Quinn didn't even answer my question.

"Quinn Fabray, I'm fine. So do we go back now?" I tried to change the topic which only made her laugh at me.

"Yeah, I think we should. You might freeze to death."

Quinn POV

"Finally! There you guys are!" Rachel was the one to open the door when we arrived.

"Yup! We're alive!" Sam answered as he tried his best not to look cold.

"Barely." I faked glare towards Sam then cracked up.

"Okay Ken and Barbie. What have you been up to the whole day? Do you even know it's already 9 pm?" Oh Santana never changed. Still feisty as ever.

"Yeah, what happened after I left? Artie was calling Sam but dude, you weren't answering." Blaine stood up from the couch in front of the television.

"Oh. I think my phone is on silent." Sam never made use of a phone properly.

"Have you guys eaten already?" Kurt joined our circle. He was sipping hot chocolate from a mug.

"Yeah, we stopped by a pizza parlor before coming home." I replied smiling. "But I'd love a cup of that."

"Oh yeah sure, here. Let me get you some." Rachel took out a mug from the cupboard and started pouring hot chocolate in it.

That was how the rest of the day ended. We, gathered around Rachel's bed talking about our day. We told them how we ran around and took some pictures by the park. Sam even bought cotton candy and tried feeding it to birds just for fun. It was more fun than I imagined it would be. They told me their schedules for tomorrow. Blaine has a shift in the diner while Kurt would be in school with Rachel. Santana would accompany Brittany for another round of shooting with Artie. Artie invited me if I wanted to watch and help him out as well. Sam said he had a VTR for a commercial. I'm just glad his modeling life is starting to do good. He said he has been rejected a couple of times but there was one agency that took a look at him and took him in. he wasn't a lead role model yet but at least he was an extra for a commercial. He also told me he also works part-time in the agency and took charge of taking pictures of the talents. He's also considering entering film school with Artie if he gets the chance.

"You look like you had so much fun." Rachel commented as I lay on the bed after everyone left to sleep.

"I had tons of fun. More fun than I remember having." I smiled in return. She was still brushing her hair and doing all her Rachel Berry rituals.

"Maybe because Sam was with you."

"What? No!" Okay, maybe replied too harshly.

"That wasn't supposed to mean anything Quinn." She eyed me carefully and even squinted her eyes at me. I felt like a child who was caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"I—I know." I replied a little uneasy.

"I'm not even going to comment on that stutter. Anyway, maybe you should just sleep it through maybe?" She lay on the bed and turned off the lights.

"I. Did. Not. Stutter."

"So did."

"I'm sleeping"

"Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Rach."

"Gotcha."


	6. You know more than you care to admit

Quinn woke up the following morning a little disoriented. Then she started to remember where she was. She saw Rachel still sleeping soundly next to her. She carefully got up and head for the bathroom. After all her morning rituals, she thought of once again getting breakfast, maybe at Tiffany's. Kurt and Rachel told her that the bagels there tasted good but then again, she decided against it. The gang might look for her when they wake up. Instead she went to the cupboard and pulled out the same mug Rachel lent her last night. She opened the refrigerator to see what she can find.

"Good morning sunshine. Up too early?" Quinn almost splashed milk at herself.

"Artie! Gosh you scared me!" Artie rolled towards her and snatched the milk cartoon from her hand.

"Sorry. I usually am really the first one to get up." Artie poured milk on her mug which was already half full with coffee. He also got himself his own cup.

"So, what are we going to do today? I'm excited! It's my first time to have you as a director." The blonde sat down to be in eye level with him.

"A lot. And Really? The Christmas special?" He recalled to the Christmas special the New Directions did almost two years ago.

"Nope. I was at the shelter with Sam then." She smiled softly before sipping her coffee.

"Oh yeah. Anyway, today, we are going to shoot some skits for our project. I still can't believe I didn't think about asking you yesterday." Artie laughs a little and knocks his head. Quinn laughed at his gesture.

"Well we've got the entire day today! Well, at least until around 7 because the show I'm supposed to attend is at 8."

Quinn, Artie, Santana and Brittany arrived at Central Park at around 9:30 am. They immediately started shooting clips for Artie's project. There were two more of his group mates who worked on the project with him. They reminisced on how they first sang 'I Love New York' in some spots they walked on. Just like yesterday, Quinn gladly told them stories about her life in Yale and their lives in NYC in return.

It was almost 3 pm when the others heard Quinn's loud shriek followed by tons of laughter-ish cries.

"Sam! Stop it! Saaaaam!" Sneaking up on Quinn and tickling her to death were always Sam's forte… even though it always earned him countless of swears and slaps from her.

"Tell me I'm not the only one seeing this." Artie whispered to Santana as he settled his equipment aside.

"Nope. Not really." Was all Santana replied chuckling slightly

"What did I miss?" Brittany approached Santana and Artie holding a cone of ice cream.

"I'm not quite sure. Is there anything San?" Artie's eyes are still plastered on Sam and Quinn.

"Who the hell knows? But they're so freakin' charming. Like nothing changed." Santana replied remembering how she commented on the two blondes after singing 'Lucky' in Glee Club sophomore year.

"Duh. They're both blondes." Brittany commented before licking her cone of bubblegum ice cream. Artie meanwhile, picked up his camera and caught the moment on camera.

"What did we miss?" Quinn asked as they approached their other fellow alumni who were waiting for them on the benches. Quinn wouldn't have realized that her hand was intertwined with Sam's if not for Santana raising her eyebrows while looking down on their hands. Thinking about it, Quinn didn't want to be the first one to pull away. _'That's sort of rude isn't it?_' she thought; so instead she just rolled her eyes and tried her best to hide her blush from Santana. At least Santana didn't comment on it. Although of course she would when she gets the chance.

"Q texted me where you guys were. I guessed none of you guys were home and I didn't want to go home yet." Sam started to explain his sudden appearance in the park.

"You're done with you VTR?" Artie looked up from his camera to ask Sam.

"Oh yeah. I asked if I could leave early today. I told them I had plans."

"You shouldn't have. It's not until 8. Besides, I'm also still going to head back home." Quinn pouted a bit, feeling guilty that Sam had to leave whatever he was doing just to accompany her.

"Nah. It's okay. We weren't doing anything anyway. So what's up?" Sam assured the other blonde. Meanwhile Santana said nothing but she was eyeing the two closely.

"We're just shooting. But hey, I shot some clips while you and Quinn were messing around. Here, look. I sorta want to use them if it's okay with you guys." Artie passed his camera to Sam. Sam blushed slightly realizing they were watching while he was tickling Quinn. After watching the clip, the two looked each other in the eye and simply nodded at each other with a smile.

They continued filming around and about the city until the sun set down and they decided that it was enough for the day. Pretty soon, they were almost back at their apartment. As they were walking home, the moment Quinn was waiting for finally came. Santana and Brittany pulled her away and excused themselves from Sam and Artie.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked, raising her eyebrows at her friend.

"Seriously?" Quinn can't help herself from laughing slightly but of course she still feels a little nervous. Damn, Santana still has that effect.

"Okay, Okay. If you don't want to admit it, fine. But I'm just sayin', the whole summer you guys have been hanging around. That's okay I guess because you didn't see each other after you left for Yale and he went here. But he was also the _only_ one you called that you were coming yesterday. Hell you've been together the whole friggin yesterday, and now, tickle wars? Childish, but charming." Santana paused and sighed making sure she was making sense to not only Quinn but Brittany as well. "And then now, you guys are going to head out to watch a show with only the two of you. I just, I dunno… It looks something."

Quinn scrunched up her face and paused for a while, trying to compose herself. "San, I would let you know if there's something. But you know, Sam and I, we've just really been close since even before he left for Kentucky. Besides, he's like that with everybody right. He's just really nice." It wasn't that she didn't consider Santana's side, no. She just didn't want it to get awkward for her. And even if chances were there really is something, Quinn wouldn't want to spoil it. Sam is a nice guy she thought. Letting him go was one of her biggest mistakes and if God is here willing to give her another shot, she's bound to take it any day.

"No. He isn't like that with me. At least not after we broke up." Brittany commented carefully, assessing if her girlfriend would mind hearing this.

"Maybe because I'm here." Santana half joked. She's okay with it now. Of course when you are one hundred percent sure your girlfriend loves you and no one else, there won't be any problems.

"Anyway, I'm just saying what I see Q. Not even a week, and you're already that close. That's not normal even with us. Maybe there is just really something more than you care to admit." Santana replied dismissively therefore closing the 'Sam topic'.

"So what's the deal with the date Sam?" Blaine asked as he assisted Sam in fixing his hair inside Sam and Artie's room.

"Shhh! Q might hear you. Besides, it's not a date. She just happen to have an extra ticket and I was available." Sam's explanation sounded guilty.

"Oh please, we're all here aren't we? She could have asked anyone of us." Artie smirked at his friend as he looked up from his laptop.

"No. It's not like that. We we're alone yesterday when she told me about the ticket so yeah. You guys weren't there."

"It sure looks like something earlier." Artie replied with equal eagerness as Sam's.

"Oh c'mon you guys. Quinn is Quinn and all that but she doesn't see me that way anymore. It's been what? 3 years?"

"Wait hold on, you had a thing for her before?" Blaine was suddenly wide eyed.

"They were together before! He even promised to marry her! That was sophomore year." Artie laughed remembering all the sweetness of the two blondes.

"Oh yeah. I wasn't that close to you guys yet then. But yeah I remember now." Blaine was staring into thin air remembering something that seemed like a life time ago.

"'_she doesn't see me that way anymore' _oh but you do?" Artie wheeled himself closer to where Sam and Blaine were.

"I don't know. She's just… Quinn. The nice, easy to be with, fun Quinn I fell in love with before. The one where everything is just simple and laughs like there is no tomorrow which makes me feel light too but so many things changed. Everything feels like we're just going back to how we started but I also feel like it's too late." A heavy animal-like noise came from him, "I don't know! I feel happy with her but I have no idea. She's been here what? Two days?" Sam was now sitting down on his bed, feeling queasy. Artie and Blaine looked at each other, seemingly assessing the situation.

"Sometimes, you know. You're just aware. But it looks like you know more than you care to admit." With that, Artie wheeled back to his desk and went back to operating his laptop while Blaine carried on with fixing Sam's blonde locks.

_Is it really possible? Can my feelings for Quinn really resurface within two days? That's all it took for me to fall for her before. But how can I not notice? _Sam just produced the biggest question hanging on his head. A question he thought would never involve Quinn ever again.


	7. Alfonso to her Maria

A/n: Hi guys so okay, I already have the story pictured in my head. I just have to keep on writing it down. I just feel a little down because I think the story isn't getting much reviews as I hoped for. Maybe you guys can review it after reading? It won't take long. Please. It would encourage me more to write faster! Thank you lovelies! Xx

"Hey" Quinn smiled at Sam. He cleaned up pretty well; not that he needs to.

"Hey" Sam smiled wider, in return. No scratch that, he was in awe.

"For the love of all gays, please stop." Santana knew she wasn't supposed to say it but she can't help herself. Not when Sam and Quinn were acting like a couple from an overrated chick flick. Kurt and Blaine glared at her while Rachel nudged her slightly.

"Okay, you guys have fun! Quinn, you deserve it! Congrats again on getting the lead in the school production!" Rachel hugged Quinn as she bid them farewell.

"Sam, take lots and lots of pictures okay?" Rachel was now looking at Sam after letting go of Quinn. Sam merely nodded. His mind was still occupied of Blaine's statement earlier. Besides, who can listen to Rachel (no offense to her) when Quinn is standing right across the room wearing _that?_

"We really need to leave now or else we will miss it." Quinn commented, trying to shake the tension away. The way everyone was reacting made her feel nervous.

"Tell me all about it later." Artie replied. He was excited for them when he found out what the production was about. Yes, he was a film student, but theater is still the same thing.

"Or at least text us if you decide not to come home." Brittany butt in which made everyone crook their head and smirk at the realization of her blunt statement. Sam and Quinn on the other hand, blushed hard, they looked like tomatoes.

"Okay! We're leaving!" Sam announced, opening the door for the both of them slightly pushing the other blonde out the door.

"Do you have an idea what the play is about?" Sam asked as they were walking down the street of New York on their way to the show.

"It's about acceptance. About how love comes with a price and how love can really make a person defy boundaries." Quinn wasn't looking at Sam. She kept her eyes straight on the street ahead of her. She slightly pushed strands of her hair away from her face as she walked. Sam also did the same. But neither would admit that _not_ looking at one another is hard.

They arrived perfectly on time. They quickly found their seats and made way through the crowd. When they were finally seated, neither of them spoke. They just watched. Sam would not dare do any move that could make things awkward. It's hard enough that his friends were putting meanings behind his actions which made him feel awkward towards Quinn. Quinn on the other hand didn't exactly know what she wanted. It would have felt nice to feel his sturdy arms draped on her shoulder or his broad shoulders welcome her head if ever she wanted to lie down. But no, Quinn also felt scared that if he did, she would not know how to react. She'd be too confused whether she was doing what is friendly or what is already girl-friendly. And she wouldn't want it to be awkward. She would also not dare make the first move first because she was the girl in the relationship, two because _there is no relationship,_ three because it felt too absurd to have all these crazy feelings boil up just because her friends noticed it. Two days is not enough to fall for someone. But then again, that was all it took when she gave Sam a chance in junior year. For the first time in a long time, Quinn Fabray was questioning her feelings. Questioning her feelings for someone she never thought she'd ever have feelings for again. Samuel Evans.

"What's your favorite part in that play?" Sam broke her chain of thoughts. They were now walking silently towards nowhere in particular. This wasn't the street that would lead them back home. Definitely not.

"Everything." Quinn answered not even thinking about her response.

"Oh. I love the part where despite everything the guy found out about the girl, he still fought for her. He made her feel loved despite knowing she was bound to fall of the tracks again." Sam's eyebrows were knitted together which was a sign he was thinking hard. Probably trying to recall the whole show they watched not long ago.

"Do you want to know something?" Quinn asked. Sam was taken aback by her sudden change of topic.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure."

"The role of Maria is the role I got in the school play. I auditioned for it the moment I read her story. I felt like she was me." Sam tried to read Quinn's face but she was firm. He wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words, so instead he listened and waited for her to continue.

"I mean Maria didn't have a baby in high school or was in a wheel chair for sometime or something like I was but she made mistakes, one after another even though she tried hard not to. She made decisions even though she knew they were the wrong ones just so she can feel good. But in the end it all backfired to her. Then came Alfonso, who treated her like she was no different. He made her feel okay again after all she's been through. Even when she no longer believed, he made her. He accepted her and loved her with all he is even though he knew he'd probably just get caught up in her knots as well. And in the end, that's exactly what happened, she betrayed him so she can get what she wanted. But instead of hating her, he only loved her more believing that love was all she needed. She only needs to feel loved for her to accept herself before anyone else can. In short, Alfonso loved and accepted Maria when she herself gave up on herself already." Quinn had fresh tears rolling down her face. But instead of wiping it, she let it flow freely; knowing Sam would never do her wrong. She cried silently, reflecting not on Maria's life but hers.

It took sometime before Sam could react to what Quinn shared. Instead of answering, he simply held her hand and embraced her tightly until he was sure she was no longer sobbing. He wiped the tears away from her cheeks and tucked her hair behind her ears. He didn't need to talk to comfort her. He just needed her to know he was there. There was someone out there that she could run to. He would never let her go and wouldn't leave her unless she wanted him. That's when it hit him, maybe he was her Alfonso. Maybe, just like Maria, Quinn just needed to know someone can love her as much as he did. Maybe he was her Alfonso all along, he just didn't know. She was his first love and deep down, he finally realized, perhaps he never really stopped.

It was already way past midnight when they got back to the apartment. After the show, the two still roamed around the streets of New York. Sam would never let Quinn go home with her eyes all puffy. He even volunteered to buy food or maybe watch another film just to let Quinn cool down. Quinn politely declined the offer so instead they just went to a coffee shop and buy some coffee. There they talked about everything and nothing, everything under the sun but nothing deep. He definitely hates it when she cries so at least for tonight, Sam vowed there would be no more tears. They talked about Stacy and Stevie, Avatars and how they both actually wished it would have a sequel. By the time they got home, it was already lights out. Sam fished his keys out of his pockets then quietly guided Quinn inside.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Sam asked, not really worrying, maybe just wanting to prolong their time together.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks Sam. For everything."

"Don't worry about it." Again, he wanted to say more but he could not get the words formed in his head.

"Okay, so I'll be in the other room if you need anything." Sam continued. For the first time in while, he feared of losing her. Damn his feels.

"Okay. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Quinn."

"Goodnight Sam." With a smile she turned and retreated to the room she temporarily shared with Rachel. Sam wanted to say the most important words Alfonso said to Maria which made their happy ending but maybe tonight wasn't the right time yet.

_You did it again Quinn. You made me fall in love with you again. I love you. I love you Quinn._


	8. When you Date and Tell

A/n: Hey guys! So first of all, sorry for the lag on the update. Sorry if I've been such a letdown. Anyway, I promise to try to update as fast as I can. Second, I try my best to match the flow of whatever is happening to the show to the outcome of the story. However, I sadly have long since given up on the show. It doesn't give me the same joy it once did so now, I only watch episodes where Quinn is in it or if I see Sam has a big part in the trailer. So if you guys see any discrepancies, feel free to tell me. Thanks for all the views. As always, please read and review. Please? It would mean the world to me! Thank you so much! Xx

Btw, I realized that my breaks for each paragraph aren't showing on the fanfic reader. So yeah, sorry for that too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and any of the characters stated below except for those who are obviously not included in the TV show.

ooOoo

It was 6 am and Sam was still tossing and turning on his bed. Thinking about everything that happened last night exhausted him to bits. Well of course plus the fact that he wasn't able to get any sleep. Artie was already putting on his glasses so he decided it was already useless to try to sleep.

"Morning Sam." Artie greeted his Blonde friend as he slowly propped himself up and leaned on the wall.

"Morning." He barely whispered back trying not to sound as tired as he actually is.

"How was last night?"

"What last night? Nothing happened last night. It wasn't a date!" Sam talked so fast Artie had to keep up and had to stifle the laughs coming out of him.

"I meant the play, Sam. You answer like you're so guilty of something." The brown haired boy smirked as he eyed his friend suspiciously. Sam, who was also now propped up on his elbows across the room, rolled his eyes to Artie's comment.

"Shut up. I'm hungry. Let's it."

"You were never good at changing the topic Evans." Was all Artie can reply but decided to let the topic go.

ooOoo

"Quinn" Santana coed at her best friend.

"Q… wake up" Brittany shook Quinn by her foot while Santana tried gracing her face. Rachel stirred a little, she was already awake; and when Santana and Brittany asked her to wake up Quinn, she simply refused. Sure, they're friends, but she didn't want to anger her just because she woke her up.

"Hmmm" Quinn stirred a little, causing Santana and Brittany to back away quickly. Rachel laughed at the sight of it.

"I don't get it. Why do you have to wake her up anyway. She's clearly tired from last night." Rachel whispered as she slowly made way towards Quinn.

"Well, because I just saw Blaine walk in Sam and Artie's room and I'm pretty sure as hell, he'd be asking how the date went. I don't want to miss out on the deets." Santana said in her serious tone but was clearly smiling.

"It wasn't a date. God guys it's what? 4am?!" Quinn talked like she was cookie monster. She grabbed the nearest pillow she can touch and threw it above her head. It was also the same pillow Brit was hugging.

"Hey! That's my pillow!" Brittany half shouted, clearly disappointed about losing her pillow. Quinn made a deep gut wrenching sound then threw back the pillow in no particular direction which hit Rachel straight in the face.

"Hey! That hurt!" Rachel wanted to whack Quinn back with the same pillow but Brittany beat her to it.

"Okay enough pillow fights! This is not nationals! Quinn! Seriously, wake up!" Santana tried to calm everyone down. After a few more moments, Quinn revealed her pearly whites and turned towards her friends.

"Ya know, I always loved it when we're like this." Quinn said

"What killing each other with pillows?" Brittany replied. But before Quinn can respond, Kurt poked his head in the door.

"May I join ladies session?" Kurt was still in his bright yellow pajamas, hair tossed in different directions.

"Sure Kurt. Common we're just killing each other with pillows." Rachel mocked Britt with her statement which made the others laugh. Kurt sat on the corner of the bed next to Rachel.

"No silly. Just… spending mornings pigging out." Quinn laughed slightly which made the others laugh as well.

"I miss Glee club." Brittany said out of the blue.

"We all do Britt. We all do." Rachel reassured. Santana looked at them with clear happiness in her eyes.

"So?" Santana looked back at Quinn, not forgetting about the topic at hand.

"So, it wasn't like a real date. But if it was, it would definitely have been the best one we had." With that, Quinn continued on with her story until it was almost too late to have breakfast. It was Saturday so none of them had to worry about work or school.

ooOoo

A little while later, the girls along with Kurt heard a knock on the door and saw Blaine's head poke in the door, kind of similar to the way Kurt did.

"Hey ladies, so uh since none of us thought about breakfast, I say we head out?"

"I'm so in. c'mon let's go!" Santana was already up and about as soon as Blaine finished his preposition. Quinn didn't worry that much since she didn't have to go back to Yale until Sunday afternoon.

And so they spent the entire day walking around the streets of New York, somewhat reliving their old High school memories during their first nationals. They continued to tease Sam and Quinn even behind their backs. It was pretty obvious they still had something even if they keep saying they were just incredibly close.

When night time came, they headed home, but not to stay home, but to change into their party clothes. It was Santana's idea. She wanted to go 'clubbing' and well, everyone was in it. Quinn was a little reluctant at first but that was because she didn't have party clothes, or any good clothes left clean to be honest. Santana lent her a red backless dress that hugs her figure really well; it was like it was hers. It came down until just above her knees. It was almost too good to be true since Quinn's stilettos match it perfectly. She let her hair down and decided not to retouch its curls making it look like sex hair. To put it simply, she looked gorgeous and she didn't fall short of compliments.

Sam feasted his eyes on her from head to foot and showered her with compliments. He decided he was too far gone to deny being turned on by Q tonight. They literally danced the night away, without any worries along. Quinn couldn't even bring herself to think about the 3-hour drive home she would need to endure tomorrow afternoon; no, she'd worry about it tomorrow. Right now they were together, ex-clubmates, friends, family, loves… that is all that matters.

A/N: Okay so it's not the best chapter ever, but I promise to try harder on the next chapters. Please don't lose hope on me! Thank you so much! Xx


	9. Goodbye Again?

"Call us when you get there Q okay?" Rachel said for about the tenth time that afternoon. Quinn was almost done fixing all her things and were about to load it in her car.

"Of course I will Rach…" The blonde returned a smile, mentally checking if she forgot anything.

"And oh, don't text and drive!" Artie piped in. Everyone was gathered around Rachel's bed which served as Quinn's place for two days.

"Sir yes sir!" Quinn mocked a serious tone before laughing "Been there done that."

"Oh Quinn! Can't you please stay for a little while longer?" Brittany almost sounded like a child begging her mom to buy her chocolates.

"I'm sorry B, but I can't miss my classes tomorrow. Besides, we still have dry runs the entire week next week." Quinn remained firm although she was almost faltering. Only three months into sophomore year yet she already felt so tired. She simply wanted to relax for a bit. Who knew plays could be so stressful? Even if you liked the role you get.

"Don't worry Britt, we will have bonding time next time Q visits okay?" Santana was already to the rescue to keep Brittany's mood light.

"Good luck next week Q, You'll do great!" "As you always do!" Blaine and Kurt chirped in, finishing each other's sentences as if it was practiced.

"Thank you so much for everything you guys! Anyway, you all are welcome to watch, that is if you are available." Quinn finally stood up from Rachel's bed and fixed her sundress.

"I'll uhm, help you with these." It was the first time Sam spoke in the group. His hands were already on Quinn's only suitcase, it's not like she stayed long, and Quinn simply gave him a smile and a nod.

"Okay, have a safe trip Q!" With that, Santana hugged her best friend and soon, everybody joined in.

ooOoo

"Be safe Quinn" Sam's voice was too low, it was almost a whisper. He had planned on admitting his feelings for her when they were finally alone but somehow, it seems like all the time evaporated. Even Santana got a hint and let Sam be the only one to bring her to the car.

"Oh c'mon, you all talk like I'm never coming back" Quinn giggled and Sam can swear it was the best sound he had ever heard in his life.

When he didn't respond, she stopped laughing and turned serious; but her face lightened.

"I'll come back as soon as I'm no longer busy. I promise! Lighten up!" She rested her hands on his shoulder blades.

"It just feels better when you're here." Sam wanted to say more, but then again, what else is there to say? That he loved her? That he never stopped? He wouldn't want it to be rushed or anything. He knows she wouldn't stay even though he did tell.

"You make it sound like I'm your mom on your first day on kindergarten, Sam." She laughed a bit then turned serious again, "I'll call you as soon as I get in my dorm okay?"

"Okay." Sam said because he didn't know what else to say. Quinn got in her car and shut the door. She rolled down the windows, just enough so Sam can hear her say 'bye'

"I love you Quinn." It was barely audible. But it shocked Sam. He didn't mean to say it. It wasn't time for that yet. He was about to have a panic attack when Quinn smiled softly.

"Love you too, Sam. Tell everyone I love them! See you soon!" And just like that, Quinn rolled up her windows, started her engine and reversed out of the NYC parking space.

ooOoo

SAM POV

I was left… again. But no, I don't have the right to feel hurt. She didn't come here to be with me. But it feels just like how everyone leaves. It almost felt like how I realized that my relationship with Quinn was coming to an end 3 years ago. It felt like how she left the motel every night when she babysat my siblings. She leaves like she won't come back. But every time she does, it still feels like the first time she came into my life. One moment and everything crumbles.

_I didn't mean it like that! _I wanted to shout at her. I wanted her to stop her car, go down and tell me she understood it perfectly. I love her like I'm in love with her not I love her in a friendly way. I want things to make a difference. I want her to stay. I want her to be with me. I want to finally have my happy ending; which I realized, I will only have with Quinn.

ooOoo

_Stop it Quinn. _She can't stop it. She can't stop thinking about Sam's last words. _I love you Quinn._ Damn it felt so real. _I love you too, Sam._ She could have ended it like that, she could have not said she loves everyone too. Yeah, sure she does, but ughhh Sam would have got it. But what if Sam didn't mean it that way? Everyone says 'I love you' to their friends. He always had a big heart. But what if he did? What if he really did love her _that_ way? What if, just like her, Sam thought that breaking up with her was all a big mistake? But damn he had girlfriends after her. Some he even chased and chased. Well she had boyfriends too, but she was never serious. 40 year old skater dude? Yale Professor? Biff? God how could she have been so desperate to have someone to like her that she jumped on everyone who showed interest on her? That skater dude only liked her because she had unlimited stocks of cigarettes which she secretly didn't smoke. It was a prop! That professor only wanted a girl-Friday because his wife can't conceive a child. Huh, if he only knew she went into labor at 17! Biff, Biff probably didn't even know her first name.

She wanted Sam to confess some epic kind of love he kept secret all this time. But of course, that only happened in movies. Maybe, just maybe, if she didn't mess up, Sam would still be hers to keep.


	10. Number one fan

A/n: Hi guys so uhm I don't own Glee or anything BUT I did add some characters so watch out for them! Please R & R! Xx

ooOoo

"Lindsay! The door?" Quinn was still on her computer that Friday night. She just finished her last play practice and she was just browsing through her email when someone knocked on her apartment door which she shares with her friend, Lindsay.

"I'm not expecting Matt, Q." Lindsay replied, her eyes still plastered on her own laptop screen. Quinn simply laughed as she stood up from the couch and headed towards the door. They were originally dorm mates last year, but since both of them hated being in a cramped space, they decided to get a bigger apartment, with two separate bedrooms, kitchen and everything which was 15 minutes away from the campus.

"Not because Matt is not coming tonight, you don't open the door Lin." Quinn shot her a fake glare which Lindsay reciprocated with her eye roll.

Quinn wasn't sure if she was dreaming or hallucinating when she opened the door.

"Hi Barbie"

"Sam." Quinn managed to mouth out despite her suddenly very dry tongue. Sam smiled widely and pulled her in a big bear hug.

"Oh my goodness! What are you doing here?! How did you find me? What?"

Quinn's voice was too high and it was pretty obvious she felt excited about Sam's presence. Not to mention nervous. How exactly does she talk to him or deal with him after what happened last week in New York? How does she even begin to let him in her apartment door, her Yale life when she's lately been too caught up in his life? Sure they exchanged a few emails for the past week, but Quinn kept it short and limited. She always excused herself for having play practices or homework or whatever. She still doesn't know how to react. Sam on the other hand, tried to keep in touch with her every single day for the past week to make sure there wasn't any change with them.

"Well, I saw you check in on your facebook one time and I saw you captioned it 'home' so I just assumed. Then, when I got here, I tried asking around. I'm just lucky I guess. Plus, I just wanted to make sure I see you before your show tomorrow." Sam raked his hands on his blonde locks which made Quinn shiver a bit.

"Stalker much?" Quinn giggled, with all the chit-chat, she hadn't realized they were still hanging by the apartment door. It wasn't until Lindsay cleared her throat behind her.

"Oh, Uhm Lindsay, this is my friend, Sam, Sam Evans. Sam, this is Lindsay Martin." Sam gladly shook Lindsay's hand. He quickly noticed her features, brunette, petite, olive skin tone, with nails that can stun people a mile away. She wore shorts like she was born with it, along with her cropped shirt, which Sam assumed as her normal-casual wear. She looked like a rock star more than a drama major. But she looked flawless too, almost like Quinn.

"It's nice to meet you Sam." Lindsay smiled at him warmly and made way for him.

"I'm sorry, the place is a bit of a mess. Quinn didn't tell me a friend was coming over." She tried to fix the square pillows that are all around the living room. She kicked away shoes that weren't supposed to be on the carpet.

"Uh no it's alright. I'm sorry I came without a warning too, I also forgot to tell Q." Sam gave the two Yale students a goofy sort of smile as he sat down on the couch.

"Oh okay, so I guess I'll leave you two then." Lindsay smiled at Quinn as if signaling her something.

"You can stay if you want Lin." Quinn smirked back as if challenging the brunette.

"Nah, I think I want to Skype Matt alone." Lindsay was already holding on to her laptop and heading inside her own room. "We'll see you tomorrow night!"

"Alright. Just don't be late please!" Quinn half shouted for Lindsay to hear since she was already inside the room. Quinn then sat down on the other side of the couch.

"So uh, do you want anything? Drinks? Food? Chips or anything?" Quinn began, starting to feel queasy.

"I'm good Quinn, thanks."

"No prob. Uhm so what's up? I didn't expect for you to really come. I mean not that I don't want to I'm just… surprised." Quinn rambled. God she hated it when she loses her cool.

"I really wanted to see you perform tomorrow. Plus I wanted to see your Alfonso." Sam half joked. Although it came out more like a jealous remark.

"Oh. Uh the one who plays Alfonso is actually gay. But don't tell okay? You'll ruin it." Quinn faked whispered as if there were actually people in the room besides them.

"I promise." Sam mocked whisper as well.

"But hey, thank you. It means so much to me that you came. I think I could use all the support I can get. I also invited Mr. Shue and he confirmed. Although I think he won't be arriving until tomorrow afternoon since he can't leave Ms. Pillsbury."

"Mrs. Shuester." Sam corrected.

"Oh right, gosh can you believe it? They're actually having a baby!" Quinn smiled with joy.

"Yeah, everything feels like yesterday." Sam agreed, not really thinking about Mr. and Mrs. Shuester's journey, but his own Glee club journey.

"I'll tell him to seat beside you so you have someone to talk to when you get bored."

"Quinn, I don't think I'll ever get bored with you on stage." Sam meant it, he just didn't mean to say it. Thank God Quinn didn't react much except to blush.

"Anyways, I just really wanted to check up on you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Sam didn't want to say goodbye yet, but he still needed to find a place to stay.

"What? Already? Wait where are you going to stay?" Quinn replied with concern

"I'll find some motel near the area." Sam shrugged.

"Oh no mister. You're staying here. You can sleep on the floor, or on the couch wherever. I have extra sheets." Quinn was already decided. And one thing Sam learned when they were still together is, Quinn is HBIC.

"Wouldn't anyone get mad? Boyfriends? Lindsay? Parents?" Sam knew Quinn didn't have a boyfriend at the moment, but he just really wanted to hear it from her.

"No boyfriend, Lindsay also let's Matt sleep here, and I'm 19 Sam, mom kicked me out when I was 16." Quinn made it sound like she was joking although Sam felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Matt, uhm Lindsay's boyfriend?" Sam replied. At least that had no connection with Quinn's suckish parents.

"Yup! Maybe you can meet him tomorrow."

"That will be great." Sam ain't no boyfriend, but somehow, meeting Quinn's college friends felt like something a boyfriend should do to assure his girl is taken care of.

They continued to talk, just like last week, about nothing and everything. A little while later, Quinn got some sheets to lend Sam. He decided to sleep on the couch. He wouldn't want Lindsay to think about him and Quinn doing things inside.


	11. What Happened Between Me and You

It was already 8am when Sam opened his eyes. The curtains weren't closed properly and the sun stung his eyes. He checked his phone for any messages before getting up on his feet. He fixed all the sheets and pillows he used. He felt awkward to snoop around to find Quinn remembering it was also her friend's, Lindsay's apartment. But it also felt awkward to stay on the couch, so instead he went to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Oh gosh, Sam you scared me." Quinn threw open the bathroom door right about when Sam was holding onto the handle. She was wearing her robe, her hair still damp and tossed naturally. Sam chuckled at the sight slightly.

"It's sort of late already, I thought…" Sam was about to explain but Quinn just shrugged as she made room for him to enter the tiny apartment bathroom.

"Feel at home. Everything in the green basket is mine for you to use." She winked at him rather shyly before closing the door. Just like that, he was alone again. _Today is a new day, _he thought. Nothing can turn it around. He jumped in the shower and took some time before remembering he was in fact, a guest and there was Lindsay.

"So, you have big gig tonight and yet, all you can think about is making pancakes?" Sam joked as turned towards the kitchen to find a very familiar blonde, now in a red track suit, tossing and turning with a bowl in hand.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Sam. But yeah, I think I'm trying to distract myself. The play won't start until around 7 and I won't be needed in set until around 5."

"If you say so. Anyway, where's Lindsay? Isn't she awake yet?" Sam asked

"Oh she went for a run earlier. I assume she went straight to Matt's place. And Oh, Mr. Shue texted me, he said he'd be here around 5. Perfect actually, you'll have someone to be with while I go to rehearsals."

"Sure." Sam shrugged. He helped Quinn in making pancakes and later, they simply ordered pizza for lunch since Q doesn't want to go out already. They stayed in her apartment until it was time for her to get to rehearsals. Quinn dropped Sam off to the restaurant where he agreed to meet Mr. Shue.

ooOoo

By the time Sam and Mr. Shue got to their seats, the auditorium where Quinn was to perform was already almost full. They received texts from the others, Rachel along with all the other New Yorkers told Sam that they shall arrange a party for Quinn when she visits, Tina called, and Mike even sent Quinn flowers. They were all bummed they were going to miss it but not Sam.

As predicted, Quinn was perfect for the role of Maria. The guy who played Alfonso was also great but Sam can't particularly see him fitting for the role; maybe because secretly, he wanted to play the part. Sam of course kept the thoughts to himself, instead, he clapped when they clapped and just smiled every time Quinn has a scene.

"She's matured so much." Mr. Shue pointed out towards the middle of the show. Sam simply nodded in reply. Yes, she changed so much since he first met her during her sophomore year, when she was all obsessive and just out of control. She changed so much for the better. She was now bubbly and always light hearted, always flashing a megawatt smile that can make every boy within a ten mile radius swoon. He was secretly proud of himself. He saw the Quinn they all saw now before anyone. With his innocence, charm and all the impressions, he took down all of her walls and saw right through her. Even before, she was merely a girl who wants to find true love, who wants to be happy and know where she belongs. It also makes him sad sometimes though; how all those childish days crumbled along with their relationship. A few months after their break up came the house problems, the stripper phase and he sort of just went spiral. He felt so humiliated, so down. He wanted to prove himself better. So he started going after Mercedes again after she showed him care even after the stripper phase. Everyone kind of disappeared, or maybe they just went on with their lives and went on to have petty high school problems when he got stuck with having to deal with such baggage. The roller coaster with Mercedes didn't mend his broken heart but instead just made him feel even more of a loser. _I am Sam freakin' Evans, _he thought. _Former captain of the football team, dated the captain of the cheerios (okay, the ex-captain), _he was no loser. But still, he joined the swim team just to have a varsity jacket again. Why he didn't try going back to football, he'll never know. Maybe it was the shame taking over. Dating Brittany during senior year didn't help either, he fell for what seemed like his sister, her innocence and charm captivating him; reminding him of the things he used to have before all hell broke loose. But she always belonged to Santana, he knew that. He just hoped it would somehow take him back to the old days. To continue to the long stupidity list, there was the school nurse whom, now looking back didn't even had sense. The Tina kiss? How can he even do that to Mike? He knew, like everyone else that they still had a thing for each other. They just won't admit it. Hopefully just not yet. They're basically like Finchel all over again. The whole superhero alter ego? The twins thing? _See? Complete spiral, _he thought. That was when it hit him. Quinn was a perfect Maria. And he was no Alfonso; but hell did he understand how Quinn felt, from being on the top to hitting the ground face first. The feeling of having to swim and keep afloat when you barely even know how to thread waters. It gets tiring; but there was never a choice. He and Quinn, he realized, had one big thing in common that no one else could understand. They both needed to grow up faster than anyone else.

ooOoo

"Mr. Shue! You really came!" Quinn practically leapt into their former teacher's arms.

"Of course I did! You know Q, I will never miss it for the world." Mr. Shue replied, giving Quinn another bouquet of flowers that he and Sam bought on the way there.

"Still, I feel honored. I didn't think it was special enough to watch." The blonde blushed as her smile grew impossibly bigger. Sam cleared his throat which made Quinn look at him. He opened his arms for Quinn's embrace.

"Not enough 'thank yous' in the world for you tonight, Sam." She said as they pulled away. Sam laughed her statement off. See? No longer the old Quinn who was so used to the center spot.

"Well then, enough thanks. I'm leaving tomorrow morning so we have to celebrate tonight! My treat!" Mr. Shue patted the two blondes on the back. Boy was he proud of this two. They may not have been his top glee students, well Sam was during his last year, but they've gone far. And they're only talking about a year or two out in the world. He recalled them singing a duet and holding the first breadstix award he ever gave. He remembered them leading the club's way to winning 2010 sectionals. He doesn't really remember how these two broke up, he just remembers they were together for some time. Either way after everything he saw them go through, Will can definitely say Sam and Quinn are one of his biggest achievements in life.

"I'll never say no to that! Okay, hold on I'll just say my goodbyes to some people." Quinn hugged both men again before walking away with her flowers. She quickly found Paul, the man who played Alfonso in the play and told him she will already be heading out. She was so glad the cast's celebration wasn't planned tonight which means she gets to enjoy both. She also texted Lindsay to inform her she won't be home until a little while later. Lindsay replied saying she also won't be home tonight and will be spending the night at Matt's.

ooOoo

"So Sam, what exactly brings you here?" Will asked his former student.

"Nothin' much. I just really wanted to see Quinn perform."

"Uhh, so are you two back together now?"

"What? Quinn and I? Oh no, Mr. Shue. I'm just supporting her."

"Well then that means you have no right to give her those stare-y eyes now right?"

"I wasn't…"

"Sam, I've known you for three years now. There's nothing wrong with wanting to date Quinn. If I know, Glee club has been an entire mash-up of endless couples since the beginning. I'm sure no one would mind if you guys give _Suann_, or whatever your mash-up name was, another chance." Sam laughed at this. Mr. Shue really is a good teacher. In and out of school.

"It's Fabrevans, Mr. Shue. And thanks." Was all Sam replied.

"Okay all set! Let's go!" Quinn announced as she found Sam and Will sitting on the seats near the stage. Will gave Sam a final pat on the back with a knowing look before standing up from his seat. With that the trio left and headed out for dinner.


	12. Finally Love

Quinn finally pulled up her car in front of the Hotel where Mr. Schuester was staying for the night in Connecticut. It was already past 1 am when they decided to call it a night.

"Again, thank you so much for coming Mr. Schue!" Quinn's energy never dropped down a level since she got off the stage about 5 hours ago.

"Always a pleasure Q. Take care of yourselves. It's late" their former teacher replied as he pulled back from the hug with the female blonde.

"Will do. Please say hi to Mrs. Schuester for us." Sam said as a smile graced his lips. Even though Mr. Schuester knows they are already both of age, he still cares. It's not because he was their teacher but simply because they treat each other like that; like family.

"Okay. So I won't bother you two tomorrow morning. I'll be heading straight to the train station. You guys enjoy the rest of the weekend. Have a date or something." Mr. Schue gave them a knowing look before cracking up. Quinn on the other hand blushed as red as a tomato.

"We're not—" Quinn started but Mr. Schue stopped her mid-sentence "Oh c'mon. No malice! Anyways, I really have to get some rest if I want to be able to wake up early tomorrow." The two blondes felt the ease come through them and started laughing. This is just Mr. Schue.

"Ahhh, look how much you two have grown." W ill gave a deep sigh which seemed like finality and patted both of his former students on the back before turning to walk inside the Hotel lobby. Within seconds, he was out of sight.

"So"

"So"

"When are you coming home?" Quinn her ex-boyfriend turned best friend. She doesn't want to admit it but she doesn't really want him to come home yet. But of course that will stay un-said. Sam feigned hurt and gave Quinn a puppy dog face.

"No, that's not what I meant! Like I was just asking when you have to go. It's late and ughh Sam stop that!" Quinn panicked but soon she realized he was only making fun of her so she started to laugh and slapped Sam on the arm.

"Ow" Sam said as he tried to dodge her hands. Quinn of course already knew what was going to come next. And surely when Sam got hold of her wrists, he pinned them to her back whilst tickling her until she can no longer speak. When he removed his hands from her and unpinned her to where she was, he was surprised that Quinn didn't try to retaliate but instead she took him in her arms and hugged him. Sam of course hugged back.

"Thank you, Sam."

"Anything for you." When they finally pulled back, Sam was debating himself whether it was already the right time to kiss her or not. So he stood frozen. Quinn on the other hand seemed to be waiting for the kiss to happen. She was worried she was making it all up in her head. She was worried there was really nothing and once again, she would only be left hanging. She was more worried thinking that she might be sending him all these signals which Sam may find crazy of her. But she was worried most that he would once again leave without her giving a shot in what she wanted most in the world right now. So, instead of worrying about everything else, she braced herself and leaned in to Sam's lips. No, their lips didn't meet just yet because at the last second she hesitated and opened her eyes just in time to see Sam's eyes closed as well. She wanted to lean right back in but a giggle escaped her lips instead which pulled Sam out of their trance. When he opened his eyes, he looked hurt but it quickly turned to confusion when he saw Quinn trying to stifle a giggle from coming out.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked, trying his best to hide the exasperation from his voice.

"Us. This." Finally, Quinn let herself laugh and Sam reciprocated with a big grin because really? Who doesn't get captivated when Quinn Fabray laughs? It's like seeing an angel being perfect.

"You, Samuel Evans have absolutely no idea…" Quinn was still laughing slightly; Sam was starting to think it was the alcohol they drank earlier. But it can't be because she only drank like half a glass. He cocked his head to the side to show Quinn he was still waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"You have absolutely no idea how much I want to kiss you right now." Quinn finally spat out. To Sam's surprise, he didn't really feel shocked or anything. He instead held her closer and twisted his hands on her waist.

"So why didn't you?" He replied, his tone light.

"That's a stupid question, Sam"

"Not if you give me a reasonable answer"

"Because you're supposed to—" But Sam didn't let Quinn finish because he already had his lips smashed against hers. Her shocked, frozen figure didn't last very long because she quickly kissed him back with as much passion as she could. If you ask Sam, this is even better than any kiss they shared before. He attacked her lips with his tongue and to his surprise, she swiftly opened and granted him entrance. It got heated and turned into a full on make-out session fast. Once they pulled away, they couldn't speak and had to catch their breath.

"Let's get us home." Sam suggested and untangled himself from Quinn. He opened the passenger side and Quinn got in without resistance. For the whole 15 minutes they drove in silence. Sure they had more to discuss but right now, all they wanted to do was preserve whatever they just had. It's such a good thing Lindsay already informed Quinn she wouldn't be coming home tonight.

ooOoo

It was about half past 3 am and they were still both wide awake. Quinn couldn't believe it. She just slept with Sam! _Oh my gosh I just had sex with Sam. I swore I was over one night stands! But this is Sam god and he's just Sam!_ Quinn's thoughts were raising as she laid on her bed naked beside her, well they still haven't talked about it.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?" He replied as he kept on stroking Quinn's back. Her hair smelled distinctly of strawberries while the rest of her body smelled like vanilla. Sam swore these two scents will be imprinted on his mind forever.

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Us?" Quinn looked up and found Sam's eyes "We sort of skipped the relationship status change and you know…" Sam laughed at Quinn's statement. True, they didn't go by the book this time around. But he was happy nonetheless.

"Quinn Fabray, will you please be my girlfriend?" Sam can see she was shocked but she still smiled a smile that reached her ears.

"But what about the distance? I mean we won't see each other every day…" Quinn didn't want to contradict her own happiness but it's better than pretending to not have a problem only to have it all backfire on her.

"I can always move here… that is if you say yes." Sam shrugged. The truth is, the moment their lips touched, he already made up his mind. He will never let this girl go again.

"But what about modeling? And New York? It was your dream. I don't want to take you away from that." Quinn still wouldn't believe that for once, things are actually going her way.

"I like modeling but I don't think it likes me. I think I want to also attend college. You know find something I really like to do and train myself. And no, New York wasn't really my dream. It just happens that almost everyone was there and I didn't want to feel lonely you know…"

"I—I don't know what to say…" Quinn was beyond shock. She wants nothing more than to say yes to Sam but his future, she didn't want him to risk it just so he can be with her when she was so unpredictable; considering their rough history.

"Quinn, whatever you say, I just want you to know I'm also leaving New York. The agency where I work in, I don't think it can continue to pay me for just sitting around taking appointments of new models and taking calls if I don't get a modeling deal soon. Besides, I don't want them to change me so I can 'fit' a part. So it's either New Haven or Kentucky."

"You're considering moving back to Kentucky?"

"Well, my parents are back on their feet there so that won't hurt… I would like to find a college there or something that offers to train me and my music." Sam shrugged as he continued to tell Quinn about his partials plans. The truth of it was, he wasn't really happy anymore in New York. Not that he wasn't happy for his friends but to him, it seemed like everyone there had their own thing and it made him reconsider his options. With Blaine, Kurt, Artie and Rachel all in college already steps closer to their dreams; Santana and Brittany already planning their future together. From what he heard they were already planning on sealing their relationship.

"So you want to venture out in music?" Quinn broke him out of his thoughts.

"Maybe. I actually want anything to do with performing arts that is not too hard that it can ruin me." Sam laughed it off and Quinn followed thereafter.

"It all sounds like a dream to me." Quinn replied before kissing Sam once more.

"Is that a yes?" Sam half joked and half hoped for her to say yes.

"A thousand times yes." Quinn said kissing him yet again.

"I love you, Quinn" He was surprised he blurted that out but then he figured it was actually true. They might have not worked out the first time but he still loves her no less. She was everything he loved. Yes, he admits he also loved Mercedes and Brittany but they were different. No one could ever understand him like she will and the same goes for her.

"I love you too, Sam" Yes, Quinn really did say that. She loves Sam. Not the way he loved Puck or the way he will always feel about Finn but he loves Sam. Really loves him and that wouldn't go untold.

With one final kiss, they fell asleep in each other's arms waiting for the daylight to come, promising the both of them the happily ever after they have longed for.

A/n: Okay so um guys, maybe just another chapter or two, and I shall try to finish them within the week as well. I hope you continue to read until the end! Omg it's so sad to see it end. Anyway, I just want to say thank you to everyone who reads the story. I love you all to the moon and back! Another thing is, sorry I didn't really expand on the whole lemony, love scene they had. I just don't think I'm ready for that yet and I don't want it to not be effective so yeah. Sorry about that. I hope you still enjoyed this chapter! Xx


	13. Perfect: The promise of forever

A/n: Okay, so here's another chapter for you guys! Wow two chapters in one day! Wee! Anyway, I'm not sure if this will be my final chapter or if I should add more soooo I shall leave that decision up to you! Do you still like where it's going or should I leave it as is? Please comment down your suggestions after reading! Thank you lovelies! Xx

**QUINN POV**

**~~~6 months after~~~**

I have no idea how else my life could get more perfect. For the first time in a while, I really am happy. Sam and I have been together for almost half a year. Today was my last day in school and summer has officially started. A lot has changed since 6 months ago. For starters, Sam moved to Connecticut with me. We got an apartment which is a compromise in terms of distance from Yale and Charter Oak where he decided to take up Applied Arts. He will officially finish his first semester in a few days but he decided to take up some classes in order to fasten his studies. I remember when Sam went back to New York after spending the weekend with me. Santana called me perhaps as soon as Sam got back there. She shouted at me for not telling her I still had a thing for 'trouty mouth' even though she said it was obvious. Everyone was happy for us so that was a good thing. He spent about another month there while I finished my first semester of sophomore year. After the break, enrolled himself in Charter Oak and we moved in together with no hesitations. I was sort of afraid Lindsay was going to hate me but to my surprise, she also wanted to move in with Matt as well so that was settled.

During our 6 month relationship, we went back to Lima at least thrice. First was when Mrs. Schuester gave birth to their baby boy, Joshua Finn. That was also the first time we told everyone we were a couple again to the rest of the Gleeks who weren't in New York. The second was for Josh's christening and the third one was during semestral break. We also went to Kentucky to visit Sam's family. That was one of the most memorable experiences I had with Sam to date since there, I once again got to spend time with Stacy and Stevie, who were both already grown up, as well as his parents.

"I'm home!" Sam shouted from the door, pulling me out of my thoughts. I was in our room, shuffling through some random stuff I probably have to get rid since the school year is already done.

"Hi beautiful" He whispered into my ear as he entwined his arms on my waist from behind.

"Hey" I whispered back, trying not to get distracted because I still have a lot to do. Sam being Sam of course held my hand in his and closed the closet door with his other free hand. I, in return turned around to give him a stern look before kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Look at you all busy buddy" He mocked me after pulling away.

"Well, unlike you, I want to keep everything organized. Oh and speaking of, can I please not see these" I gestured towards his boxers sitting on the bed "on my dresser again. That's what your dresser for."

"I don't remember putting them there. Maybe it was just you missing me and my gorgeous body." He joked and I wanted so bad not to laugh but I just have to give in or else I will pop. So, I slapped him instead.

"Hey, it's too early to get physical and feisty with me" he replied with a smirk instead of his usual set of 'ows'. I gave him a quizzical look before what he implied sync in.

"Sam!" I shouted. I can't help myself from giggling. See? My life is so perfect right now. Everything is so perfect.

"Okay, Okay. If you insist, maybe we can start earlier today." Sam just loves mocking me so much.  
"Can we not talk about this right now?" I replied still giggling a bit.

"Okay fine. But serious talk here Q. I'm starving. Did you cook anything?" Sam asked and again, more laughs came out of me. Sometimes I debate myself whether I was a lunatic or if my boyfriend was a clown.

"Oh gosh, ughh actually no. I was so busy when you came in. Maybe we can just grab something out?"

"Oh yeah sure. But we can just order so you can still finish what you were doing then when the food arrives we can watch a movie or something." I can't help but fall deeper into him. Look at how perfect and caring he is. He's just simply perfect.

"Sure love." I replied before giving him a peck on the cheek. "You go choose what you want and I'll finish up here okay?" I asked and he nodded his head. He caressed my hand a few more times before letting it go so he could order our dinner. When he got out of our room, I glanced down on my finger where of course sat Sam's promise ring. Yes, Sam's promise ring. He let me keep it even after we broke up in high school although of course I never really wear it. When we visited Lima when Josh was born, he found it in my room drawer. When Sam found out that I still had it, he made me wear it again, somewhat renewing our promise to each other.

~Flashback~

Sam and Quinn was chilling around Quinn's house for today. They ordered pizza whilst watching re-runs of _Friends. _They both started watching it during their free time back in high school and ever since, it already became their favorite show.

"Can you get the season 5 dvd please love? Quinn asked Sam while her eyes were still glued to the television. They were almost done with the season 4 dvd.

"Yeah sure. Where is it?" Sam replied, carefully removing his arm around Quinn and standing up from her bed. Honestly, this was the first time he was actually free to stay in Quinn's room. Back in high school, they always stayed on her living room couch. But now that they were living together it was no longer an issue. Besides, no one was actually home since Quinn's mom now stays with her real estate broker boyfriend on the other side of Lima.

"It's in the bottom drawer there." Quinn paused the dvd and pointed to the drawer for Sam to see. He shrugged as he started rummaging her drawers.

"Quinn…?" She was already back to watching and was no longer paying attention to what Sam was doing.

"Yeah" She replied not paying attention to her boyfriend.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Sure. Yeah." Quinn replied, not flinching from the television. Sam laughed and walked back to Quinn's bed.

"Love, isn't this the promise ring?" That got Quinn's attention and she quickly paused the show.

"What?" Quinn blushed crimson pink before smiling "Well you never asked for me to give it back did you?" The blonde girl replied still blushing.

"Of course not. But Love, can you do me a favor?" Sam replied cheekily.

"Sure. What's that?"Quinn was now sitting up, her body propped up on her head board.

"Can you please wear it for me again? You know, along with the promise of wanting to marry me someday and loving me forever." Sam smiled as he opened the box.

"Actually, you were the one who made the promise. Ergo you giving me the promise ring." Quinn replied smirking.

"Well, I want to change a few things." Sam said as he knelt down beside Quinn's bed. "Quinn Fabray, will you please promise to marry me someday?"

"What?" Quinn started to laugh but turned serious "Sam, I thought we were taking it slow…"

"Yeah, I know. It's a promise ring, not necessarily an engagement ring although it will now sort of stand as a promise to marry ring" Sam replied with a big grin on his face. He was beyond sure Quinn will say yes.

"That is exactly the purpose of an engagement ring, Sam" She laughed

"Well, uhm, what's the problem with that?" Sam's grin turned into a smirk. He is winning this debate no matter what.

"Well, I want a new ring." Quinn said, feigning seriousness and Sam's face looked confused.

"Just kidding. Of course Sam, I would love to wear it again. And Yes, I promise to marry you someday and you know why?" Quinn asked and Sam cocked his head to the side in response. "Because I love you so much." Sam released the breath he didn't even know he was holding before putting the ring on Quinn's finger and standing up to kiss her. When they were settled back on her bed and cuddling, she looked him in the eyes, smiling.

"What?" Sam asked, smiling back.

"You forgot the dvd I asked for." Quinn replied giggling.

~End of Flashback~

"Love! Dinner's here!" Sam shouted from across the hall which broke Quinn's chain of thoughts.

"Coming!" She replied before once again closing the closet door and walking out the small living room of their apartment. For once, everything was perfect.


End file.
